bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Spirits
A dark cave, where a few beings have all gathered in the depths, as footsteps are heard in the distance appproaching them. A blue-haired female walked out from the darkness, "My fellow Spirits. I have brought you here to end the reign of the Shinigami." she stated. One spirit, known as Hsü Yün got up, "What do you mean, and who are you?" she asked, speaking what the others were probably thinking. The blue-haired women chuckled, "That is not important, however... As long as you follow me. I swear that you will all be free." she ended with that statement. The Day After The Gotei 13 was established. After recent events with Aizen's apprentice, the Gotei had received new captains and vice-captains. It was a day like any other for the Gotei. Captain Commander, Hiromasa Akamatsu strode through the Seireitei, "Hmmm, all is calm. That is good." he said, unaware of the impending doom. General Seireitou Kawahiru, nicknamed that by the majority of Soul Society, had entered the Seireitei, via the Senkaimon. Following him, was Suneku's members. "Alright, well, we are all on vacation, so let's split up and enjoy ourselves." he winked, as the team all smiled back, flashing away. He himself, flashed to the 10th Squad barracks to see if Ryan was there. "Ryan-san~ You here?" he asked, walking into the Captain's room, forgetting to knock unfortuantly. Seireitou found a sandal firmly planted in his face soon afterwords, "Ya jerk! Learn to knock!" It was the voice of Yushio Miyasaki, Ryan niece who was covered in a bath towel. She was the new captain of Squad 10, in place of her uncle Ryan. After she was dressed, Ryan came out of the squad main room, "Ah, I see you met my niece, Sei." Ryan said holding back laughter at the red mark on Seireitou's face. Sei narrowed his eyes, "Excuse me for not knowing that barracks had hot-tubs in them..." he thought, sighing. "Anyways... So, she is the new captain. She seems... kinda young, doesn't she?" he asked. Yushio gave Seireitou a strange glance, "You're talking to the former Kido Corps vice-captain, Mr. Kawahiru. I may be young but I hold my own among the captains." she explained. Ryan gave a smile, "The Central 46 picked her, not me." he whispered to Seireitou. A voice came from a window and as Kai stepped in, he said, "Huh, Sei you need to learn how to knock, or every woman who's place you charge into will be whacking you with shoes, or something worse." Seireitou shrugged it off, and faced Yushiro, giving off a smirk, "Hmm, if your willing... Would you allow me to gauge your level? To see, if you are worthy of your Captain rank." he challenged. Yushio didn't budge, "Hmmm, very well." she said reluctant. She turned and lead Seireitou to the nearby Squad 10 training field, "Is this good enough?" she asked. Seireitou looks around, and smiled, "I doubt this puny place will be able to contain me, but sure. Now then, draw." he said, drawing one of his blades with his right hands. Seireitou vs Yushio Yushio drew her swords and faced her opponent, her plan already in motion. With her shunpo she launched into the air and smacked the sword in her left hand against Seireitou's, followed by a sweep at his legs with her free sword. Seireitou jumped up into the air high, his knees touching his chest. "You are cocky." he said, focusing a small amount of reiatsu in his fingertips, tapping her forehead. This event caused by kido created a momentary relapse in her mind. Using this chance, he sweeped her legs, catching her hand and tossing her into the sky. He looked upwards, "Is that all to your power, Captain Yushio?" he mocked. Yushio did a flip in the air and gathered reshi at her feet so she could get a grip. Ryan's eyes widened, "Her reiatsu is becoming dense! It's extraordinary." he thought to himself. "You dummy.." she began, "The first strike is never one to brag about unless it is the final one." she finished. She had now finished the preparations for her assault, "Now time to show you my Watou swords style." Seireitou smirked, "Well then. How about we release then, and put our money where our mouth is." he challenged, pointing his katana at Yushio. She pointed her katanas towards the ground, "Dye our opponent as crimson as blood, Akemiakane." she stated as her katanas became blood soaked. Seireitou sighed, "Very well. Light of Heaven shine and God of Darkness sneer, Shadow of the Moon blacken and Eye of the Sun awaken. Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo." he stated, but nothing happened. Seireitou's eyes widened, as Yushio began her attack. She leaped through the air and sliced his shoulder open, cutting the tendon. She leaped forward, violently slashing at Seireitou aiming high and low with her two katana. Seireitou flashed away, before being hit. Sei then looked at his Zanpakuto with a peculiar look on his face, one of worry. Yushio then charged at Seireitou, matching him slash for slash. Then with one mighty cut from both her blades at once, she shattered Seireitou's zanpakuto. "What the-?" she gasped with awe, "What the hell is going on here?" Seireitou stared at his shattered blade, and re-sheathed it, allowing it to bathe in his reiatsu. Suddenly, at that time, a hell butterfly flew on by, with a message addressed to Captain Yushio. She retrieved the message and read it after sealing and sheathing her zanpakuto, "It's urgent. Ryan-dono, I'll leave you here with Seireitou-san, there is an emergency captains meeting in the First Division barracks." she explained. Ryan nodded, "Be quick." he responded as she dashed off. Seireitou pondered as to why his blade refused to release, and sighed, "Well... looks like my laziness has caught up. Let's go Ryan, I would like to know what this is about." he asked. The Night Falls In the First Division Barracks, the captains had their meeting. Captain-Commander Hiromasa stood at the front, "Reports are coming in from our guests in Suneku that their zanpakuto are refusing to release. This has happened once before to our predecessors, and was committed by the rouge zanpakuto, Muramasa. Muramasa is dead now, so he is not the object of our suspicions. All captains and vice-captains report to Rukongai so we can meet with Suneku, where they believe the perpetrator is." he ordered. All of the captains at the meeting gathered their vice-captains and reported to area 56 of the Rukongai. Suddenly, large explosions could be heard outside of the area. Flames began to erupt into the sky like fireworks. Seireitou and Ryan flashed to the top of Sokyoku Hill, to witness the destruction. "What the... hell..." he stared with widened eyes. Ryan spotted the destruction's epicenter, "Sei, look over there. It's distant, perhaps Rukongai, but there are two figures over there and-" DOOM! he was caught off guard by the feeling of thirteen captains and vice-captains racing in the direction of the figures. He also sensed Suneku heading in the same direction, "Sei! That's where it's going down!" he shouted taking off in the direction of Rukongai. Seireitou nodded, as the two flashed for the location. In the distance, the Captains cornered the two beings, female in appearance. "How pitiful. Shinigami can only react after things go boom. How ludicrous." she mocked, finding faults in the system. Akewataru, a female zanpakuto spirit, looked on, "Hmmm, so only violence is ahead?" she asked of her feminine partner. She smirked, "It would appear so, time to set their weapons free." she stated, as each captain gave her a look of confusion. Seireitou and Ryan also appeared, to which caused the two mysterious females to look up at the two. Seireitou narrowed his eyes, "What is your name, heathen." he ordered. The blue-haired female looked up, "Amakuni." she simply stated. Ryan looked down at the women, "So they are our foes..." he whispered. Amakuni raised her hand, summoning a small katana to her hands that sent off waves of reiatsu into the sky. Without warning, several spirits began to surround the Captains. "The Shinigami's control over the Zanpakutō is over. The Shinigami have fallen, as now the power to rule will fall in the name of the Zanpakutō." she declared, as she and Akewataru slowly levatated up into the sky. The spirits had all been released, as they stared down on the shinigami. Behind Seireitou, two other spirits flashed and began to slowly walk up to Amakuni. They were Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo and Shuāngrìxīnyuè respectively, as those two floated up. Amakuni looked down on each Shinigami with a look of death on her face. Rebellion Ryan recognized Suigetsu among them, "Sei! What is this?!" he shouted. Seireitou sighed, "Rebellion, what else." he answered, drawing one sword. He noticed that his broken sword was finally repaired, and he prepared to charge in. However, the other Captains began to attack first, along with Suneku. Yushio fought with a young boy who wore all blue. The two wielded the same zanpakutos and they were raging fiercely across the skies. Even Hiromasa was fighting a spirit. Ryan too joined the fray, clashing with Suigetsu over and over again. Suigetsu smirked, "Foolish." he declared, sending Ryan off with a burst of reiastu. In the distance, Seireitou met blades with Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo. Jiǔjīnsèmáo Zìyóushǒunǎo however, meerly closed off his sight, and spun around, slashing Seireitou across the back. Amakuni was relishing the destruction caused by her releasement of the spirits. "It's frightening, sometimes. Knowing, that my power is so great." she declared. Akewataru watched the violence unfold and sighed at it. Ryan fell and landed hard on his back, the rest of the shinigami were also beginning to lose the fights with their zanpakuto, sadly. Seireitou, too, began to pant full of fatigue. Amakuni looked up, "I will let you all off the hook... for now. Mark my words, Shinigami." she declared. "The very next time you meet your spirit, you will die." she declared, as she began to disappear in a blue/purple flame along with her partner. Kai, who had been fighting Shion, watched as his former friend and partner flashed away. Deciding not to waste time, he too flashed away in pursuit of the Zanpakuto spirits, though Ryan and Sei thought they saw a grin flash across his face as he left. Ryan lie where he was unbelieving, within a few moments his wife was at his side. She picked him up and buried his head in her chest, "Are you alright my sweet?" she asked sincerely. Ryan hugged her back, relieved she was okay, "I'm fine." he replied drowning in her loving arms. Seireitou tried to catch his breath, as he tried to make out what to do next. He flashed away, as if he was giving chase to Amakuni, disappearing into the cold night air. Suneku and the Captain began to regroup and to plan what to do next. Amakuni has attacked and released all the spirits! Seireitou gives chase! What will Suneku and the Captains do to retrieve their blades once more?!